2013.10.11 - Flasks
Cole got another surprise phone call. And how does it start out? "What is a flask, and where do I buy one?" And that is how we ended up in Soho. No kidding. "So, flasks come in different shapes and sizes and with different designs?" Shen has not yet explained WHY she wants a flask so badly. So of course was a little startled at the lady who doesn't drink asking him about flasks, but well he does his best to explain them, "A flash is a container, usually metal, that a person keeps on their pocket that has their beverage of choice." He pauses after that, "They usually come in different sizes and have many different designs on them as well." "I see. So the artistic area of the city would be a good place to shop for one." Shen mmms softly. She is carrying a plain cloth tote. She still needs to get to wearing different clothes, but they are always clean. "I wonder what beverage I should have in it. I forgot to ask Pete that. But I do have the flak jacket, even designed to go about my wings." "Well usually one just buys the flask. The person who it is bought for is the one in charge of filling it up. If you know what he likes to drink you can buy some of that for the person." He thinks about that for a moment, "But yes and artistic shopping district would be good. A lot of people love to show off their designs." "Oh, it would be for me," Shen advises. "I need it to before diving into learning the true meaning of evil. I assume it is because I may wish to partake of a drink from it, that would be logical." She is checking out some shop windows curiously, her wings shifting lightly behind her. She has never really shopped before, so this is an exciting experience for her, one she tries to restrain herself from overly showing. And it's over a FLASK. Winged girls are strange. "Oh. Well since you don't drink that much, are you sure a canteen wouldn't be better for you?" Hey he doesn't want to be responsible for turning the lady into someone like him after all. "Or if you want I can suggest some drinks for you to try." A soft nod, "I would like to try some drinks. Pete seems very experienced, though I'm still not quite sure what he meant about Hypertime. I think it had to do with the fact that Jenny was from another world. She is a mutual friend of ours, sadly, one currently missing," her tone sounding concerned at that. But a quick shake of her head and she moves on from it, trying not to linger on those thoughts. "Pete seems to enjoy drinking, and goodness knows, Jenny did. You also, so there must be something to it." "Well drinking is just one of those things that people do, even if they don't totally enjoy it. It just helps you forget things that you want to forget. Sorry about your friend though. Hope you find her." He sighs a little at that, "I do prefer whiskey, but everyone has their own preference." A quiet mmm, "Is it enjoyable for those that do not wish to forget? I have seen truly sad and terrible things, and I am sure to see much more in the near future from what I am going to be asked to be shown. But I do not wish to forget. To more forward, one must deal with the past and present." She pauses at a little art studio that shows all sorts of pottery and metal works for eatery and such. Cole blinks a little at the lady there, "I guess so. College kids seem to really enjoy it a lot. So I guess others like it." He doesn't really comment on the other part. Just pretends to look at the stuff with her, hey some people have a lot of stuff in their life that they'd wish to forget. And Shen seems to catch it, but she doesn't push. Instead, she reaches out to gently touch Cole's arm and smiles softly. It's a compassionate and warm expression, before she moves to open the door and careful of her wings before she steps inside of the small shop. She keeps her wings tightly wrapped behind her back, aware of her surroundings as it is a little tight. He does return the smile, and follows the lady into the store. He does pretend to look around, but hey this really isn't his type of thing. Now if the lady wanted to go gun shopping, he would totally be up to that one. But alas, she wanted to do the little artsy type stuff. And the poor store clerk almost runs for it! "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Shen. Do you have flasks?" "You...you aren't holding us..oh...flasks, right...this way," and the girl nervously moves about the counter while showing Shen and Cole the flasks that are on display along one wall. There are a couple different types, some even made out of pottery with stoppers, and others metal from circular to oval shaped. "Thank you miss," Shen says politely as she looks at the flasks curiously. "Why do you seem to make people nervous Cole?" Yep, totally Cole's fault. But there is also a quirk of her lips, to betray she's trying to 'tease' him. She's trying to learn this pranking thing. Cole gives a little smirk at that one, "Hey it's just the way I carry myself. If you present yourself to people that you can kick their ass, they have a tendency to believe it." He smirks some more at that, and looks at the flasks with her, "So the important thing is to try and get something that suits your personality." That seems to make Shen curious, "I can only do or say things that would indicate a 'kicking of their ass' only if I mean it." Thus the talon threat at the bar the first night the two of you met? She meant it. But there is a curious sounding mmmm coming from her. "How would you describe my personality Cole?" She touches one that looks to have some sort of lower blooming on it, and another that looks to have some sort of eagle on it. "Well it does take some practice to present yourself as a dangerous person." He pauses when she asks him to describe her, "Well you seem to be a compassionate person, and uhm..." Well okay he's not one to really describe people that well. Shen frowns slightly, "That is it?" Well, she is compassionate she self-admits. But she also self-confesses, she was hoping for something...'more', she isn't wholly sure what 'more', but something! Zealot had more to say about her than Cole does she thinks. She shifts closer to Cole, peering up at him, "Is that really it?" "Sorry, I've just never been good at describing people. You seem to enjoy life as well." He shrugs a little at that and pretends to look some more at the flasks. Hey he's a soldier not a psychologist dang it! "Well, thank you Cole. You certainly said kind things about me." Shen looks back at the items before her. There is one with a skull wearing an eye patch, and a couple of others. She is having difficulty deciding. Shen isn't used to having choices on THINGS. She never really owned anything before in her life other than perhaps the clothes on her back which was still gifts. Everything she had was gifts. But finally, after some internal struggle, she selects two. One displays two swords crossing, and another the eagle with wings spread. She doesn't even think to look on the price tags, she just says, "The swords remind me of a new associate. I think she may like it," thinking of Zealot. "I think she could use some cheering up. Some people tried to kill her again recently." Shen has straaaange friends. But she walks toward the counter and opens her tote to pull out a photo ID and a credit card. She shows the credit card, not seeming to know exactly what to do with it. But the attendant helps her, and gets the purchase ran, a whopping $112.68 cents. Shen doesn't blink, not really understanding the concept of money still. She then puts the items into her tote. "Shall we go for hot dogs? I like them. I know you do not like to stay in one place too long." "Take a rain check on the hot dogs? I have to check up on an old friend." He does give her the sorry look before he heads out the door. Category:Log